The Final Fantasy
The Final Fantasy is a multiplayer RPG developed by Pyro Enterprises alongside Square Enix as a reboot to the esteemed Final Fantasy franchise. According to project co-directors and Hajime Tabata, the game is meant to recapture the epic fantasy feel of the original Final Fantasy game, with multiplayer aspects taken from Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn and Pyro Enterprises' own VORTEX. The game was created in response to the first Lapis Challenge for 2016. Reception has currently been (TBA). Story TBA Gameplay The field gameplay is akin to 3D open-world JRPGs like Final Fantasy XV or Xenoblade Chronicles. Players navigate an expansive environment, jumping around and platforming in order to explore and find secrets. The player's created party of six Warriors of Light all exist in the field at once, though only the Warrior designated as leader is controlled directly by the player, with the rest simply following him or her. In the overworld, players may converse with NPCs, buy or sell objects in shops, mine for crystal ore, and more. Basically, it's normal RPG overworld stuff. Later in the story, an Airship is unlocked for the party to use. Touch the Airship button on the Pyrohedron's touch screen to have the party ascend of the Airship at any time, as long as the party is no indoors or on treacherous land. The Airship flies over any and all obstacles, making it a form of quick travel. The Final Fantasy lack random encounters, and all potential foes can be seen in the overworld beforehand. Contact with an enemy triggers a transition into battle. Battle in this game is directly inspired by a fusion of the Active Time Battle system (Final Fantasy IV) and the Conditional Turn-Based Battle system (Final Fantasy X), and is referred to as the Active Chain Battle system. All Warriors of Light and all enemies will perform weak auto-attacks over time, and are all pictured via icons on a large ATB-style bar on the top of the touch screen. When an icon reaches the right side of the bar, they stop auto-attacking and perform a move. This is referred to as a Chain. When a Warrior of Light performs a Chain, the player must select their command from one of several options: *'Strike': A melee attack far more powerful than an auto-attack. *'Skills': Select a move from the abilities offered by a class/job. *'Defend': Raise DEF and M.DEF until the user performs their next Chain. Also speeds up the movement of their icon. *'Object': Use an item from the character's inventory. *'LBreak': Use one of a character's . See the Espers section below for more information. *'Escape': Run from battle, losing some Gil in the process. Classes TBA Espers Espers are powerful spirits that dwell in a realm far away from that of Crystaleia, and are considered deities. While normally not present in the world, a person may gain the ability to temporarily summon an Esper by binding their spirits to one. At a certain point in the story, the player gains the ability to access the Esper Shrine and bind each of their Warriors of Light to an Esper of their choice. As players fulfill certain requirements in combat, they charge up powerful abilities called . Using a Limit Break summons the Esper the character is bound to, using their summoned power for an incredibly strong attack. Each Esper has 4 levels of Limit Break, depending on how long they have been charged. After use of the Limit Break, the Esper remains in the field temporarily, acting as a seventh party member and using slightly weaker moves and abilities. In addition, while an Esper is in the field, all party members gain a buff, which is dependent on the Esper. The Esper finally vanishes after 3 Chains. If a Limit Break is used while an Esper is already on the field, the first Esper's buff will continue as long as the second one is materialized. If this tactic, known as Esper Comboing, is used repeatedly, players can garner significant stat boosts. A list of Espers can be found below: World TBA Zones TBA Trivia TBA Category:Final Fantasy Games Category:Reboots Category:Lapis Challenge 1 (2016) Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Solo Games Category:Games